The Wish
by ryosashi
Summary: Mitsui made a wish one night. What he didn't count on, was for it to come true. But wait! That's just the beginning... MitMiya
1. Prologue

Title: The Wish

Author: ryosashi (green_eyed_neko@hotmail.com)

Summary: Mitsui makes a wish one night but what he didn't expect, was for it to come true...

Disclaimer: SD not mine, dont sue, no money

____________________

The dribbling of a basketball could be heard coming from the Shohoku gym. Practice had ended an hour ago and it was already 8 in the evening but a certain blue haired boy was still shooting hoops.

The orange ball flew towards the net in a prefect arc. Mitsui smiled to himself, a two-year blank and his shots were still great. He picked up the ball again and prepared to shoot when a pair of arms encircled his waist. 

"_Mitsui-kun..._" The stranger whispered in his ear. Mitsui spun around only to find Miyagi minus a shirt staring back at him with a spark of mischief in his eyes and a cheeky grin on his face. The blue haired boy blushed at the sight. He's seen him without a shirt tons of times before so what's the problem now?

"Miyagi! I didn't know you were still here!"

"You don't want me to be here?" Miyagi pretended to sound hurt but the mischief was still present in his voice.

"I didn't say that!" Mitsui didn't want Miyagi to leave, why? He didn't know the answer. Miyagi smirked and his walked towards his sempai. Mitsui backed away slowly. This wasn't the Miyagi he knew, this Miyagi is scary and yet Mitsui seemed to like it.

He couldn't move any further back, the damn wall was right behind him and Miyagi was closing in.

Miyagi reached out and stroked Mitsui's cheek. Mitsui blushed at their closeness; he could feel the point guard's breath on his cheek.

"You look cute when you blush, Mitsui-kun." Mitsui responded by blushing two shades darker. The younger boy smirked once more and leaned closer to the blushing boy.

"I love you..." Miyagi murmured. Mitsui's eyes grew wide, did Miyagi Ryota, the boy who knocked out his front teeth, love him?

"Miyagi, I..I..." The ex-mvp looked down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world and mouthed a silent ' I'm sorry '.  Miyagi started backing away, his eyes showing hurt and pain. He turned and ran away but not before shedding a single tear.

"Wait! Miyagi!" Mitsui felt his heart sink. He was falling, falling in love with the curly haired point guard, falling into a dark bottomless pit. 

On second thoughts, maybe the bottomless pit wasn't that bottomless. "Itai!" Mitsui picked himself off the floor and climbed back onto his comfortable bed. Even though it was all a dream, he couldn't deny that he had feelings for Miyagi. But he had no hope for Miyagi was straight. He was obsessed with Ayako. 

As he returned to his slumber, there was only one thought going through his mind.

_If only Miyagi was a girl..._

____________________

The rays of golden sun shone through the windows, upon the sleepy figure on the bed. Miyagi's eyes fluttered open at the bright light but his long dark brown hair was blocking his vision. Still half asleep, he pushed the tufts of hair behind his ear and pulled the comforter over his head.

Then realization finally sunk in. Miyagi sprang out of his bed and ran to the nearest mirror. Staring back at him was a girl of his height and age. Her curly, dark brown hair fell messily over her shoulders and the pair of cinnamon-coloured eyes held confusion and shock, like his.

Miyagi brought his hand up to touch the mirror; the girl did the same. This couldn't be true! He couldn't be a girl! No, no, no!

His bedroom door flew open and his older sister, Reiko, came marching into the room. "Ryota! Get your butt out of bed right now and come down for breakfast!" But instead of seeing her lazy brother buried under his comforter, all she saw was a strange girl standing in front of the mirror.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded. The girl turned around slowly, looking at Reiko in the face.

"Neesan... It's me, Ryota." Reiko was not convinced and there was only one way to find out the truth.

"If you are really my little brother, -- " Reiko whispered the rest of the sentence into the girl's ear, causing her to blush a deep crimson.

"Hahahaha! You blushed, so it is true! You do have feelings for – Itai! What did you do that for?" Ryota kicked Reiko in the shins before she could complete her sentence.

"So what happened to you, ryo-kun?"

"I don't know. I was already like this when I woke up." Ryota looked at the mirror then down at her feet before sighing.

"Ryota! Reiko! The food is getting cold!" Miyagi-san yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming 'kaasan!" Reiko yelled back. She glanced at Ryota's face. It had grown pale at her mother's voice. "You can't stay here, ryo-kun. 'Kaasan will get suspicious." Ryota nodded her head and sighed yet again.

"Come with me. I'll give you some nicer clothes." Reiko eyed the simple baggy shirt and shots that Ryota was wearing with distaste. Ryota didn't get the chance to protest since her sister grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room opposite hers, Reiko's Room Of Doom.

____________________

Finally the prologue is finished! This is for you Liete-san! Happy Belated Birthday!

I know this chapter is pretty short. I'll try and make the following ones longer. Anyway, I hope you liked it!

Ja!


	2. Can I Stay?

Title: The Wish

Author: ryosashi (green_eyed_neko@hotmail.com)

Summary: Mitsui made a wish one night but what he didn't expect, was for it to come true...

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk belongs to the great Inoue Takehiko.

____________________

Reiko flipped the pages of the phone book that she found in her _brother's _room impatiently until she caught sight of the telephone number she needed. Picking up the phone, she quickly dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Moshi, moshi. This is Ayako speaking."

"Ayako-san, this is Miyagi Reiko, Ryota's sister. I know this is a strange request but may I please know if any of the basketball team live alone?"

"Mitsui-sempai is the only one who lives by himself in our team."  

"Can I have his phone number and address please?"

"Sure. It's....."

"Okay, thank you very much Ayako-san."

_Excellent! Now to get Ryota ready. _She smirked at the thought of her ingenious plan. She walked into her own room and opened her closet. She threw a green spaghetti-strap top and a pair of beige Bermudas at the silent girl who was sitting on her bed, obviously wandering off into a world of her own. The clothes fell on top of Ryota's head before sliding down onto the bed. She picked them up and headed to the bathroom to change.

The bathroom door opened some minutes later to reveal Ryota looking all attractive in her sister's clothes. Her sister motioned for her to sit back on the bed, so she did as she was told, eyeing the hairbrushes and accessories lying at her sister's side. Reiko immediately grabbed the brush and started brushing the long brown hair then tied it up in a ponytail, adding a few clips here and there. She stood up and admired her work.

"See Ryo-kun, you look so much better now." Ryota had to admit, Reiko had done quite a good job but she still wasn't happy that she became her sister's fashion guinea pig. She wasn't used to her hair being tied up or having colourful clips stuck onto her head, after all, she had been a guy until this fateful day.

Reiko handed Ryota a bag and a piece of paper. "Go to Mitsui's house, the address is on the note. Stay there until you turn back into your normal self." _If that ever happens... _She added mentally.

"But 'neesan, must I go to Mitsui's house? Why can't I just stay here?"

"Okay, take this from kaasan's point of view. There's a pretty girl staying in your teenaged-son's room, she's sleeping in his bed and you have no idea who she is. Your son seems to be avoiding you, you haven't seen him since the girl arrived." Reiko said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I get your point but why _Mitsui?"_

Reiko smirked at the distress in her voice. "Because Mitsui is the only one who lives by himself and probably wouldn't mind having you live with him in the same house, _alone_." She added another smirk. Ryota glared.

"Get going now, I'll distract kaasan while you slip out the back door." She put her hand on the doorknob. "Have fun with Mitsui! Call me when you reach there!" With that she ran down the stairs, to the kitchen where her mother had been oh-so-patiently waiting.

"I'm starving! What's for breakfast?"

"You aren't getting any! Where is your brother? It took you half an hour to get down here and the food has gone cold!" Her mother stated angrily.

"Ryota has gone to his friend's house for a project. He'll be staying there for the next few days too."

"What for? He didn't tell me anything about this!" Reiko opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She couldn't make up anything for this one but the soft click of a door closing told her that everything would work out for her little brother-turned-sister for she was already out of the house and on her way to Mitsui's.

____________________

The ringing of the doorbell echoed through the house. Mitsui quickly jumped off the sofa where he had been watching TV and dashed to the door. He took a peek through the peephole and saw a pretty girl standing at his doorstep. He opened it at once.

"Hey there! What can I do for ya?" He ended the sentence with a wink and a charming smile that could make any girl (or guy) weak in the knees.

"Stop flirting old man." The girl rolled her eyes, totally unaffected by his actions. (I stand corrected...)

"Excuse me?" What did she just call him? He doesn't even know her and she's insulting him already!

"What? Don't tell me you don't recognize me, Mitchy." A cheeky grin pasted on her face.

The girl did look familiar. He examined her head to toe. Her brown hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, the green ear stud on her left ear glinted in the morning sun and her cinnamon eyes shone with amusement. 

She reminded him of someone, a curly haired point guard to be exact. The same kind of hair, same eyes, about the same height too. She spoke like Miyagi, and they had the same aura surrounding them. They were so much alike; it was like they were the same person!

Hold on a second, _the same person_??! The last night's events rushed through his head. The wish, what if it came true? Mitsui took one more look at the girl before he collapsed on the ground. Then came the part where blackness surrounded him.

Miyagi shook her head in annoyance. He could have at least invited her in before he passed out. She walked through the still opened door and threw her bag on the sofa. She went back out and kneeled down beside Mitsui.

"Mitsui... Mitsui... Wake up." She repeated over and over again while slapping his cheek lightly. But after a few minutes and many unsuccessful attempts, she lost her patience.

"Oi! Wake up baka! WAKE UP! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!!!!" She was shaking his shoulders ferociously and slapping his face not too gently but the boy still did not rise. This, of course, brought about much unwanted attention from the neighbours. Many of them had come out to investigate. 

When she finally noticed the annoyed glares she was getting, she pulled the boy into the house, which was not a very easy task as Ryota will tell you. -- _Argh! Mitchy! You gotta lose some weight._

____________________

He blinked a couple of times before sitting up on his couch and rubbing his aching head. He studied his surrounds. A lousy horror movie was showing on TV, there was a bowl of popcorn on the table and a cup of soda beside it. He let out a sigh. 

It was just another dream, the object of his affections did not turn into a girl and the said person was not at his doorstep. He must have fallen asleep halfway during the show. Or so he thought.

"You're finally up! It's about time too!" The girl from his dreams (or nightmares) walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the sofa next to him. Mitsui paled and leap away from the sofa.

"What's up with you? You look like you just saw the living dead." Miyagi said, casting a weird look at the shooting guard. 

"You... you... This isn't real! It's just a dream, it has to be!" Mitsui kept repeating the same words over and over again.

"I'm telling you, I _am _Miyagi Ryota and this is no dream. But if you want, I'll be very happy to pinch your arm and maybe give you a few kicks to convince you."

"But.. but... you've got bb-b..." Mitsui stuttered while pointing at Miyagi's chest. Miyagi's face turned red, either because of frustration or embarrassment, you decide. She slapped his hand away. "Baka! You think I haven't noticed? You think I'm rejoicing over the fact that I turned into a girl?"

Mitsui looked down at his feet. "Gomen. It's just really... really unexpected. Things like this don't happen everyday."

"I know. I kinda over reacted too. But can you please let me stay here until I turn back to my normal self? Please?" Mitsui wasn't used to being begged at by Miyagi, Miyagi never begged anyone except Ayako. But who could refuse such a face? Definitely not our dear Mitsui-kun!

"Sure! Why not?" He answered with a grin.

____________________

First chapter up! This one is short too, sorry bout that. I wont be able to update anytime soon as my brother is coming back for the holidays and claiming the computer.

Ja ne!


	3. Finding Out

Title: The Wish

Author: ryosashi (green_eyed_neko@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk not mine...

Summary: Mitsui made a wish one night but what he didn't expect, was for it to come true...

Warning: Lots of OOC-ness and horrible words repeated many times; author can't find new ones.

Sorry for taking such a long time to upload. Thanks for the reviews!

____________________

"Sure! Why not?"

"Really? Thank you, Mitchy! Can I use the phone?" Miyagi was jumping up and down in a very un-Miyagi-like way. Mitsui nodded and gestured towards the said device.

Miyagi dialed in her sister's handphone number. The other line was picked up just after one ring.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Neesan, I'm at Mitsui's place."

"Okay, great but we've got one small problem... You know what day today is right?"

"Sunday."

"And what day is it tomorrow...?"

"Monday. I still don't know what you're hinting at Reiko- TOMORROW'S A MONDAY!!"

"Uhuh. What kind of captain forgets about practice? You're lucky there's no school this week."

"This is not good. No good, definitely not good."

"Glad you realized it. I gotta go now. Bye!"

Reiko hung up, leaving Miyagi banging his -oops- _her_ head against the wall in frustration. But of course Mitsui quickly came to her aid.

"Miyagi stop that! It's not good for you! I know that banging your head against the wall will lose help you to lose calories but it'll probably give you a concussion first!" That line certainly got Miyagi to stop and take up glaring at him instead.

"So you're trying to say that I'm fat, are you?!" Miyagi exclaimed. (Hey!~ He turned into a sensitive girl ok?)

"No, no! Of course not! With a figure like that? You have got to be kidding!" He winked. Mitsui Hisashi has no control over his mouth or his actions in the presents of one Miyagi Ryota. 

"BAKA!" Unfortunately that didn't turn out too well, considering the fact that Mitsui was lying on the floor with a huge bump growing on his head at high speed. "Wadda ya do that for?!" The shooting guard whined. Miyagi shot him yet another glare. "So what's the big problem?"

"We've got basketball practice tomorrow! How am I supposed to go like this?" Mitsui looked thoughtful for a minute while Miyagi looked hopeful. 

"I have no idea." He shrugged. (Miyagi: [falls face first anime style] WHY ME?!) 

"We'll think about it later, we still got 24 hours till practice anyway. For now just calm down, kay?" The shorter one nodded her head and fell back onto the couch. Mitsui smiled then retrieved a pile of VCDs from the shelf before sitting down next to her. "For now, let's watch a movie first. Choose one." Miyagi nodded dumbly.

Miyagi browsed through the pile then held one up to Mitsui without a word. "Good choice!" Mitsui grinned and inserted it into the VCD player. And they spent two hours in front of the TV, eating popcorn and slipping soda. The two teenagers were both silent for the first time that day, their eyes focused on the glaring television in front of them.

____________________

"Okay, so what are we going to do about tomorrow's practice?" Arms supporting her head, Miyagi leaned onto the tabletop watching Mitsui prepare their lunch. Mitsui didn't answer but continued stirring whatever it was in the pot. 

"Hey! I'm talking to you mister!" Obviously annoyed by the boy's lack of reaction, she strode up to him and whacked him lightly on the arm. But instead of getting an answer, Mitsui dipped a spoon into the pot, scooping up some of the concoction before thrusting it in front of Miyagi's face. "Try it."

"No! I don't want to get food poisoning and die at such a young age!" Mitsui heaved a sigh. He pinched her arm hard, causing her to yelp in pain, allowing him to stuff the food inside her mouth. "Eat."

She threw him a death glare but obeyed. After swallowing, a look of disbelief crossed her face. "How did you learn to cook like that?" Mitsui had a smug look on it. "Oh, it's just one of the many God-given talents that I have. Can you, the poor ungifted soul, help me set the table?"

Miyagi's hands were itching to get themselves around Mitsui's neck and wring it until Mitsui turned blue in the face. She took in a deep breath and counted to ten. As soon as the anger drained out of her, she took up looking around the kitchen for the needed items and putting them neatly on the table. Mitsui dished out the food and took a seat next to the girl.

"You could go as the twin sister of Miyagi Ryota, our speedy _male_ captain." Mitsui said, bowl in one hand, chopsticks in the other. Miyagi shook her head and frowned. "That wouldn't work. Hanamichi and Ayako know that I only have one sister and that she's three years older then me and that I look nothing like her."

Mitsui studied the girl sitting next to him from the mirror opposite them. He couldn't believe that he didn't recognize her early that day since the female Miyagi Ryota did look very much like the male Miyagi Ryota, only that her features were more feminine and she wasn't as muscular.

"How about going as your cousin then?" Her face brightened for a few seconds then fell. "If you're planning on me going as a girl then there's a problem... I don't know how to act like one."

"You'll just have to learn. Maybe you're sister could help!"

____________________

"So what's the problem here? I had to cancel my date with the most popular guy in school so this better be good!" Reiko said as she shut the door behind her. Miyagi gulped before stepping forward to explain. "Well, I need to learn how to act like a girl."

Reiko looked blur for a minute then out of the blue she burst out laughing but with much effort she managed to suppress the giggles. "You want me to teach Ryota how to act like a girl??" She pointed at herself then at Miyagi and burst out laughing again. "You don't need me for that! He was sissy enough in the beginning!" Miyagi opened her mouth to retort but Mitsui spoke first.

"Please Reiko-san. Ryota here can only hope of attending practice by going as your cousin unless she plans on hiding in the shadows. She is the captain and is in charge of practice and needs to be there because I certainly will not be able to manage the two idiots we have as members by myself since Ayako-san already has her hands full." Miyagi flinched when Mitsui called her by her first name. Reiko raised an eyebrow.

"Why cant she just get a hair cut and go as herself? Oh yah, I forgot. She has boobs now and those will be very hard to hide if she's running around. Imagine the looks on the other players' faces when they see them bouncing- Itai! Stop kicking me already will you?!"  

"Neesan! Shush!" Miyagi's face was quite flushed. 

"I was just stating the facts. Show some respect to your dear sister now will you! As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Miyagi shot her sister a deadly glare, cheeks still glowing while Mitsui give a pleading look. "Oh all right! I'll try my best to turn this idiot into a lady."

"Arigato Reiko-san!"

"Lesson number one," She slapped Miyagi on the back. "Never slouch! Stand up straight!" Mitsui couldn't help but grin at the two siblings. Worse still, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the grumbling teen with the green ear stud.

____________________

"Feeling okay, Miyagi?" Mitsui whispered to the curly haired girl walking next to him. She nodded without a word, staring straight ahead where the Shohoku Basketball Gym stood.

Upon reaching their destination, Mitsui looked from the green doors separating them from the gym then to Miyagi. "Ready for your big show?" Miyagi turned to look at the shooting guard and nodded with determination. Mitsui slid the doors open and stood aside, letting Miyagi enter first.

"Ohayo!" Mitsui greeted. The basketball members stopped what they were doing and returned his greeting with their own.

"Ohayo Mitsui-sempai! I see you have brought a guest with you today." Ayako said in a cheery voice, looking curiously at the girl behind him. 

Mitsui grinned at Miyagi before turning back to Ayako. "Shorty will not be able to attend practice today because of some unknown reasons." Miyagi had to restrain herself from pouncing on Mitsui and beating him into pulp. "His cousin however, has volunteered to help out at practice." 

Miyagi gave a polite bow. "It's nice to meet you Ayako-san. I've heard many good things about you from Ryota."

"It's nice to meet you too, err..." 

"Miyako. Please just call me Miya." Miyagi smiled at Ayako who smiled back. She had managed to convince Aya-chan. One point for the great Miyagi Ryota.

"Glad to be acquainted, Miya. I'll assemble the team and introduce them to you." Ayako blew her whistle and shouted for the team. (Does she have a whistle?? I really can't remember. *sweat drop* Ehehe...)

"Minna-san, this is Miyako. She's Ryota's cousin and she'll be helping out in his absence." Ayako announced.

"Ohayo minna-san! I'm glad that I'll be able to help out. I've always loved basketball!" Miyagi exclaimed. The manageress introduced the boys one by one. Of all the introductions, two of them made her feel uneasy.

"So you're Ryochin's cousin, are you?" The redhead asked in a loud voice. "Hai. That I am Sakuragi-kun." He did not ask any more questions but looked unconvinced.

The second was from the quiet raven-haired boy. No words came out of his mouth but he gazed into Miyagi's eyes with his cold blue ones. It gave Miyagi the creeps and sent shivers down her spine. She feared that he could look into her soul and read her thoughts. She feared he knew everything. They only broke eye contact when a warm hand landed on her shoulder. She spun around only to face another pair of exquisite blue eyes.

"Mitsui-kun! You gave me a fright!" Mitsui had a grin plastered onto his face. Bending over, he whispered. "Great acting. You deserve an Oscar." His breath tickling her ear, sending a whole set of different kind of shivers down her spine.

"Thank you very much, Mitsui-kun!" The blue haired teen chuckled. Miyagi looked back at Rukawa. He nodded in acknowledgement and sent daggers at the shooting guard. Miyagi gave him a small smile before turning back to Mitsui and starting a conversation.

Rukawa stared at her retreating figure and let out a sigh before going back to practicing.

"Captain..."

____________________

 "Miya, could you teach Sakuragi the basics? I've got to help Mitsui-sempai with the new members." Ayako had the look on her face that Miyagi could never say no to. Besides, this was his chance to get revenge from Sakuragi for calling her short. She grinned. 

"Of course I will, Aya-ch" The grin wavered slightly. Baka Ryota! "Ayako-san." One more slipup like that and the whole plan would be ruined! Thankfully, Ayako didn't seem to notice.

"Here," She placed a paper fan in Miyagi's hands, "you'll probably be needing this." Miyagi almost cackled out loud. Sakuragi Hanamichi is going to regret ever calling her short!

She walked over to the corner Sakuragi was in. Unknown to her were two pairs of blue following her every move.

"Itai!" The poor boy didn't know what hit him. Well, it was obviously a paper fan but why would the Miyako-girl want to hit him with it. Unless his suspicions were true, he couldn't find any reason. Sakuragi stopped dribbling to rub the growing bump on his head.

"Ne Sakuragi-kun, you can do better than that couldn't you?" Said Miya in a sickeningly sweet voice. She was looking down on him, he knew she was. He increased his dribbling speed by double adding little 'hun' sounds here and there. But yet the whacking still continued.

"Stop showing off, Hanamichi!" Adding one more whack before placing a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"Nani Ryochin?! Stop hitting me! I'm doing nothing wrong! The kitsune is still in one piece, see!" He pointed his finger at Rukawa just to emphasize his point. Miya's face drained of its colour.

"W-what did you call me?" She stuttered. Sakuragi had the biggest smirk on his face.

"Don't you even remember your name, Ryochin?" The whole gym went quiet and watched the scene playing be fore them. Where did the annoying and bubbly Sakuragi go? Who is this imposter? Or had he just been whacked on the head one too many times?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sakuragi-kun!" Miya cried out, her voice shrill and panic-stricken.

"_Ryota..." _Mitsui's faced was etched with worry. He didn't expect this to happen. The plan was going smoothly until now.

She had made up her mind, Sakuragi knew her all too well for the plan to work. She shouldn't have come today. She could have just stayed in Mitsui's house and wallow in her self-pity. 

"What are you looking at?! Get back to practice now!" But the faces did not turn away. "Is this how you respect your captain, by not listening?!" None made a move to follow her instructions but jaws dropped in disbelief (excluding Hana, Mitchy and the kitsune).

"Nyahahahahahahahaha!! I knew it was you Ryochin! You can't hide anything from the tensai!" Sakuragi roared with laughter and ruffled her dark hair. "Eh Kitsune! Does this mean you're a girl too? Since according to my studies, Kaede is a girl's name!"

If this was anime you would probably hear the crickets and see huge sweat drops forming on the basketball players' heads but since it's not, let's just say that no one dared say a word until the kitsune himself spoke. 

"Do'aho." 

With that the two freshmen started their usually brawls and practice went on. This was most likely because anyone who mentioned their captain's name would receive a very heated look from Mitsui. Miyagi went on with her role as captain and joined in as well. Reiko's prediction however did not come true much to Miyagi's relief.

By the time practice had finished, everyone was exhausted and drenched in perspiration. Ayako and the other guys including Sakuragi had departed already while the only two guys left headed to the showers, leaving Miyagi to practice some lay-ups and fakes by herself.

Rukawa stepped out of the locker room, all fresh and clean with his earphones in. He walked to the doors staring out at the drops of water that had just started to fall from the sky. "What happened to you, captain?"

Miyagi couldn't answer for the door to the locker room swung open and out strode Mitsui. Rukawa muttered a simple 'Ja ne' before walking out into the rain and mounting his bike.

"Hiya shorty! Ready to go back?" She hit him on the head with the paper fan and walked out the door. Mitsui ran after her, one hand still cradling his aching head.

____________________

Second chapter finally up! It's the longest one so far. I think I squeezed too much info into this one, lots of it is useless too. It's too rushed. My writing is still pretty amateurish. You most probably would have noticed that I made no mention of Haruko here. I'm not planning to include her in the story but it will depend on the following chapters. I haven't really started on the MitMiya parts yet. It just dawned on me that the first three chapters all happened in two days... And I've also noticed that no one cleaned the gym after practice!!


End file.
